


A Blade Forged from the Stars

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of EriShin is also present, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Arranged Marriage, Cultural differences and exchange, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Negotiations, Tell me if anything else needs to be tagged, Though very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: “Shinkai is part of my court, I’m sure he is more than eligible enough to listen to the matters of our kingdom.”“That’s not the reason he’s not allowed to listen.”“Then? What could be the reason that even a trusted member of my court cannot listen?”“It’s regarding your marriage.”





	A Blade Forged from the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harusomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harusomi/gifts).



> Hehehe so I got into this lovely game a month back and absolutely loved everything about it. So here goes for my first fic for idolish7!

The sky was a bright hue of pink when King Sardinia woke up in his chamber. He sat up on his bed, letting the sheets crumple around him. He turned to his window, admiring the sky and the glimmering stars that lit it up, it was one of the best things about waking up at this hour. He finally got out of bed, a pale pink robe being the only thing shielding his body from the cold air. He walked to the window, trying to get a better view of the kingdom of Mistero floating above them, when his hand brushed against his pack of cards on his side table. He turned to pick them up when he froze at his spot eyeing the one card that made him lose his breath.

Only the Tower was facing up among the fallen cards.

Sardinia pondered for a moment before picking the cards and rearranging them in his deck. Once they were placed on the side table needy, Sardinia let his breath go. He knew he needed to get ready before he met Shinkai.

***

“The Tower?” Shinkai asked, as he was cleaning his flute.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure it means something, if it was the only one to fall face side up…” Sardinia said, placing his fingers on his chin deep in thought. Vega had risen from his long slumber, the star kingdoms were on their way to peace.

Yet why were his cards predicting an unexpected change?

“Is that why you have come to me?” Shinkai asked, picking the flute and placed it to his lips. Sardinia nodded, and Shinkai played a soft tune.

Sardina closed his eyes, letting the melody wash over his ears, and in turn his being. Shinkai’s divination skills weren’t the only reason he asked him to play. There was something about his melodies that calmed him each time. Of course, he couldn’t just ask Shinkai to play for him like a musician, not when he was busy with his own life and duties. 

Once the melody stopped, Sardinia opened his eyes, looking at Shinkai expectantly. Shinkai’s face seemed a little confused, his brows furrowing before he spoke. “I see pink and silver, dancing and twirling together…”

Ah, so it was more of a personal thing then? Pink obviously meant him...and silver? Was that Orion? That didn’t make sense. Orion wasn’t even close to him - yet why was he there, and why were they dancing? Sardinia pondered on the possibilities when his thoughts were interrupted.

“Your Highness, we need to discuss an urgent matter with you,” Andromedea walked in, with a stern expression. Once the ruler of Sardinia, he now acted as its unofficial advisor. It was just assumed, and no one opposed him...or even attempted to. 

Sardinia and Shinkai started to follow him, before Andromedea stated, “This is only for Your Highness’s ears.”

Shinkai blinked at the comment, and stepped to the side. Sardinia’s eyebrow went up in confusion. “Shinkai is part of my court, I’m sure he is more than eligible enough to listen to the matters of our kingdom.”

“That’s not the reason he’s not allowed to listen.”

“Then? What could be the reason that even a trusted member of my court cannot listen?”

“It’s regarding your marriage.”

Shinkai dropped his flute, and Sardinia stood there with his mouth agape. Andromedea just shook his head and dragged Sardinia along with him, before Sardinia could protest.

***

“You cannot be serious!”

Sardinia yelled, banging his fist on the table. Andromedea just looked at him with a pained expression, as if he was dealing with a spoiled child.

“I’m not forcing you to take the decision, I’m just asking you to consider it.” 

“Well why would you even suggest such a union in the first place?!”

“Sardinia!” Andromedea dared to call him that only when they were alone together. The stern tone was enough to make Sardinia stay quiet and listen.

“Consider the options. Right now, the rest after the war is the time we really have to build our defenses. Even though the kingdom of Alba is peaceful now, we may not know when and where a new threat would emerge. Also you are the only king who is an Omega. I know you are capable of ruling the kingdom. However, other kingdoms may see you as easy to capture, and we can’t let that vulnerability be visible.”

Sardinia gritted his teeth holding his robe while Andromedea droned on.

“The Star Kingdom of Lama is one of the strongest in terms of military strength. An alliance with them would let us gain access to their technology and protection. Since they are the biggest threat and who can get past our physical barriers easily, it makes sense to make them our biggest allies. Also their King, Orion, he’s handsome, is he not?”

“That’s beside the point...all in all this union is for the safety of the kingdom is it not?” Sardinia asked, laying the deck of cards in front of him.

“Yes. While we managed to stay neutral so far, it may not be the case always...this is one of our best chances for ensuring our sovereignty.” 

Sardinia frowned, he really didn’t like this idea one bit. But he could understand where Andromedea was coming from...Being an Omega came with an extra sense of vulnerability, one that could be exploited by others. And he couldn’t let that happen, especially when it would affect other lives he was meant to protect.

He placed his hand on a card and picked it up. Looking at it with a strained smile, he said, “Alright father, I shall agree to this plan of yours. Not because I want to, but for the sake of my subjects.” He dropped the card down, the Ten of Cups. While the card symbolised peace and well-being, Sardinia knew that his life was going to turn upside-down from now on.

***

“Really? A marriage for the sake of an alliance?” Shinkai’s expression turned sour when Sardinia told him what his father asked him to do. “I know this was something that kingdoms did in the past, but... really?”

“That’s what I said, but...I did a reading, and it showed the Ten of Cups...That, plus your own vision…” Sardinia’s voice trailed off, lost in thought. 

“And both of us can’t be wrong…” Shinkai confirmed out loud what his king was thinking. He placed his palms on either side of him and leaned back with a sigh, “Though I suppose it isn’t going to be such a bad deal for an Omega…”

“What are you trying to do?” Sardinia asked, his voice tense with anger.

“Nothing nothing your Highness, considering the fates that befall Omegas like us in other kingdoms, this is far better don’t you think?” Shinkai said, humming.

Sardinia grumbled, “But this place isn’t like other kingdoms! _My_ kingdom comes under _my_ rule, regardless of whether I’m an Alpha or a Beta or an Omega…” His voice faltered, “I wish that other kingdoms could understand that.”

Shinkai held his hand in comfort, “Sadly the other kingdoms aren’t blessed with the abundance of magic that we have. I suppose that is the consequence of having a lot of Betas and Omegas in our kingdoms…”

“Maybe so. Doesn’t change the fact that we’re one of the richest Star kingdoms and we’re safe...for now.”

There was a brief silence between the two, before Sardinia spoke.

“This news should be made public. Ensure that my people are aware of what is happening.” Sardinia gave a sly smile, “After all, it’s not everyday that their beloved king gets engaged.”

Shinkai pondered for a bit, then started laughing. He remembered how Orion was bewildered by a small festival. Oh, the look on his face would be priceless on seeing how joyous their citizens would get for a wedding. 

Orion definitely would be having his hands full with Sardinia.

***

Orion waited at the port, tapping his feet on the wooden boards impatiently. His ship was late. While he expected the Sirenians to be a little tardy, he needed to get a move on.

“My my, is your Highness so eager to see his future mate?” Erin looked up at Orion grinning mischievously. Orion looked back with a scowl.

“It is nothing of that sort! I just want to get our deals over with.”

“Eh? Is that why your cheeks are dusted pink?” Erin continued, with a smirk on his face, “You blush a little every time you think of King Sardinia~”

Orion bit his lip and stood still, glaring at the horizon for the ship to arrive. He wish he could scold Erin more, were it not for the fact that there was some truth to his words. Of course he couldn’t let King Sardinia know that. This union was based more on the necessities of the kingdoms, he couldn’t mess it up with personal feelings. Besides, they had met informally only once, there was no way that he could develop strong feelings for someone over one meeting.

...Right?

Soon the ship for them arrived, and Orion and Erin boarded. The kingdom was surrounded with a web of waterways that would be hard to navigate without a guide. This network of water bodies act as one of the physical barriers to the kingdom of Sirena, hence why Sirena could control the inflow of people who could visit the kingdom.

Orion stood at the port side of the ship, observing the movement of the ship. To the naked eye, the ship moved on its own, but with closer observation one could see that the ship was navigated with the help of water mages steering the ship along its course. And from the scent of it, he could sense at least four Omegas maneuvering the ship. That was the power of the Sirenian water mages for you. A power that would definitely help his own kingdom…

“You know, I’ve heard that King Sardinia is an excellent water mage himself...Most of the Omegas are in the kingdom of Sirena~” Erin suddenly spoke out.

Orion narrowed his eyes, “Why are you sharing this information right now?”

Erin replied, “Nothing, nothing~ Just seemed like something your Highness should know.”

Orion sighed, wondering what Erin was plotting. He would have taken a bigger envoy with him. But he didn’t want to scare the people. So he had to deal with Erin’s half-true taunts. Thank the stars above he would only be staying there for a week.

As the ship began reaching closer to Sirena, Orion could hear…laughter? And lots of singing? Did they manage to come to Sirena during a festival? Just how many festivals did Sirena have?

The puzzled look on Erin’s face also conveyed that he wasn’t aware of what festival it could be. Since the people were so loud, it had to be a major festival...Not wanting to feel ignorant, he asked a random passerby, “Excuse me sir, but what are you all celebrating?”

“Oh! You’re from the kingdom of Lama aren’t you? Don’t you know? Your King is getting married to our Highness King Sardinia! Of course it’s a joyous occasion!” The man was hopping along, completely ignoring the king.

Orion stood dumbfounded. He didn’t know whether to feel stupid that he didn’t know they would celebrate such an obvious thing, mad that the person didn’t recognise him as the King of Lama, or to be upset that King Sardinia let the information out in public before the negotiations started. Erin started laughing, “My my, it’s a grand entrance for you for sure~ Let’s enjoy it while we can, OK?~”

Orion looked at the whirlwind of colour, scents and symphonies. The long walk to the castle suddenly became longer.

***

“Welcome to our Kingdom, King Orion and his aide.” Sardinia greeted them with a smile. He stood in the doorway of the castle, greeting the two of them with a bow. “Did you like the celebrations planned for you?”

Orion bit his tongue a bit before speaking, “The...intentions behind them surely are admirable, King Sardinia.”

“Oh just call me Sardinia. There is no need to be formal with me.” Sardinia waved his hand in dismissal and walked ahead of them, “Come on in! I’m sure you must be tired from your trip.” He walked ahead, guiding the two of them to the dining hall. “Travelling so far to meet me must also have made you hungry. Feel free to eat as much as you wish.”

Laid on the table were various delicacies, with most of the ingredients freshly harvested, or cultivated from the sea. They stood as a testament to the bounty Sirena had to offer.

Orion’s eyebrow twitched at the casual way Sardinia talked to him. The people here were way too easy-going for his taste. Yet, it gave him a warm feeling, which was completely unfamiliar to the cold of Lama.

Perhaps with time he could get used to this.

He sat patiently as the food was served to him, jabbing at Erin who was already beginning to drool at the food. He ate it, while taking note that Sardinia wasn’t having any food.

“Oh, don’t mind me! You’re the guest after all.” Sardinia gestured to them, watching them eat. 

Although he wasn’t satisfied with that explanation, he continued to eat. His mind was too focused on what he could negotiate for his kingdom. Once the plates were cleared, Sardinia got up, “Shinkai, lead the men to their rooms. They must be in need of rest after all that travelling.”

Orion protested, “Listen, King Sardinia, I think it would be best to discuss our negotiations as soon as possible. I do not have much time to spend dilly-dallying here.”

Sardinia’s face suddenly became cold while keeping his smile, “Please, Orion, you’ve travelled for quite a bit, and you’ll be here for a week. We can begin discussions tomorrow.”

“That’s King Orion for you. And I would prefer to do work as soon as possible,” he stated bluntly.

“Does my kingdom make you feel uncomfortable, Orion? You seem very eager to leave...Funny, since you are the one who came here hoping to work on our ties.”

Orion stood there silent, realising how his behaviour was being interpreted by the other king. “I understand, I shall take my rest for tonight.” He walked to Shinkai, asking him to lead the way and followed him to his room. He soon began to relax and unwind in the room, calling it a day for now.

As Shinkai led Erin to his room, Erin spoke up, “Apologies for my Highness’s behaviour, he has some issues he has to deal with.”

Shinkai merely sighed, “Either way, he hurt Sardinia for making him think his kingdom is undesirable. Why does he want to go back so badly?”

“The civil wars may have ended for now, but the tensions aren’t gone yet...Orion is worried that someone will usurp the throne and undo all the work he tried to start.”

Shinkai pondered, “So that’s the case...That makes sense. Also, are you always this casual when your King is not around?”

“I should say the same for you…” Erin looked at him, trying to recollect his name.

“Shinkai. And your name is Erin, right?” 

“Co~ rrect~” Erin said, “I see that both our masters are in capable hands then!” 

Shinkai let out a small giggle, “I suppose you could say that again...Let’s make sure they continue to be on their best behaviour.”

“Mhm~” Erin said as he went of to his room while Shinkai decided to report to his other duties.

***

Orion woke up early, the light from the morning sky far too bright for his tastes. He figured well if he was going to be awake, it helped to get ready for the rest of the day. After a bath and a change of clothes, he stepped out to the hall; maybe he could search for a library to read in until he saw Sardinia. He was still a little embarrassed by his behaviour last night. He knew he had to apologise but he wasn’t sure how.

Luckily for him, he bumped into Sardinia, who looked at him with surprise. 

“Ah, Orion, you’re up early.” He waved at him, “Mind joining me for breakfast?” 

Orion blinked, Sardinia wasn’t showing any hostility towards him? Sure he knew Sirenians were easy going, but were they this forgiving as well?

He just nodded and followed Sardinia to the dining hall, where he was served some coffee and an array of pastry items. Orion ate them slowly, trying to figure out Sardinia’s real reason for his kindness. 

After they ate, Sardinia got up, “Now let me lead you to a certain room.”

Orion merely followed him, wondering what sort of room would Sardinia lead him to.

Sardinia led him up the stairs to a circular room with gems embedded in the walls. On closer observation, Orion noticed that the gems made up various constellations, though he wasn’t sure of the names of them. They weren’t visible in the skies of Lama, that was for sure. Orion looked out of the window. The Kingdom of Mistero was in sight, a reminder for the Sirenians of their source of magic.

Sardinia guided him to the center of the room, where there was a table and two chairs. “Please have a seat. You have come to discuss our alliance, have you not?”

Orion was surprised at the sudden pace of things. While it was welcome...it was certainly odd. Nonetheless, he decided to go along with the flow.

“Yes. Now, before we begin, are there any requests from your side, King Sardinia?”

Sardinia chuckled, “Requests? I have some that are non-negotiable.”

Orion steepled his fingers, “Very well. Let’s hear them.”

Sardinia raised one finger, “First, I will provide no more than ten water mages from my Kingdom. They should suffice for all your requirements.”

Orion nodded. This was rather generous from Sirena’s side. He expected to get only five mages at max, but ten? Ten was a good number.

“Second,” Sardinia continued, “If any harm were to come to my mages during their time in Lama, I shall take it as a personal insult to my kingdom and I will take them back to my kingdom. And I will not give them back until you have proved that it is safe for them to be there.”

Orion hesitated a little. It may prove a bit difficult given the current tensions, but it was a fair demand. “I promise that I will ensure their safety to the best of my ability.”

Sardinia gave an approving smile, “And finally, I will remain the King of Sirena and I will govern my people here. Sirena will also retain its sovereignty.”

Orion’s face became tense. This was, odd to ask...they were supposed to get married, right? And yet he didn’t want them to be together?

“I do not think I can agree to that,” Orion said bluntly.

“Oh, so you expect me to leave my entire kingdom behind and sit by your side while you rule your kingdom?” Sardinia asked coldly.

Orion blushed a little, “W-well now that you put it that way...yeah it sounds bad…”

“Why did you expect me to agree to that so easily?”

“Well because you’re an…” Orion immediately noticed the scowl on Sardinia’s face and stopped speaking. 

“An Omega? Well, let me remind you, _Alpha_ , that the Omega you’re talking to is the King of Sirena. And I have a duty to my people first. Surely a King such as yourself would understand that, judging by how eager you were to go back to prevent any uprising.”

Orion put his head down in shame, while Sardinia continued on.

“I would have never expected you to leave your kingdom behind. Why do you expect me to do the same? If it’s to look like a couple, I’m sure we can arrange some days to be spent in the other’s kingdom. But get this in your head first. This alliance is first and foremost, for my people. And I will never abandon them.” Sardinia said with firmness that shocked Orion. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll accept your demand.” Orion said feebly, and with a renowned sense of respect for Sardinia.

“It was never negotiable in the first place,” Sardinia said, leaning back in his chair a little. “Now, what were your requests?”

Orion jolted a little, “Right...Well you covered my request for the mages...I was also hoping for a better way for merchants to come to and fro between our kingdoms, for easier trade.”

“Fair enough. However, I will be putting a check on the ports to see if they truly belong to your kingdom.”

“That is understandable. I also want to establish a military and research center here, as a way for us to exchange information and ideas and improve the technology here.”

There was silence from Sardinia, “To whom will they report to?”

“Like with your mages for my kingdom, they will report to you with advancements and updates. But if any harm comes to them, they will come back to me, and we may choose to be hostile towards you.”

Sardinia relaxed a little, “Alright, I approve. My kingdom will provide assistance in helping to build these centers. Just tell me where would you like them to be.”

“Well, I can not do that immediately. I would need to bring my architects and builders.”

“That will be fine,” Sardinia said, a little relaxed. “Anything good takes time after all, if it is rushed, it’s bound to fail.” Sardinia looked directly at Orion when he said these words. Orion knew it was a jab against him for sure.

“Of course.” Orion said, “May I ask something else?”

“Go ahead.”

“What exactly is this room? And why is it so colourfully decorated?”

“Oh. This is our planning room.” Sardinia said, “The decorations you see are the constellations we see in our sky, a reminder that the stars guide and watch over us no matter what our plans are.”

“Heh...So you still believe in listening to the stars? Well what if they are wrong?”

“The stars are never wrong, Orion...they leave messages for us, and it’s up to us to read them.”

“Sorry, I’m just far more used to doing things based on my own judgement, rather than some vague message.”

“Is it cause you don’t have the patience?”

“It’s because I have faith in my capabilities.” They both glared at each other a while.

“Your Highness, some people have come to visit y-” Shinkai opened the door, and noticed the tense atmosphere. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No you have not, Shinkai.” Sardinia got up. “I think we’re done for now, I’ll be on my way then.” He walked out of the room in a little bit of a huff.

Shinkai looked knowingly at Orion, “Taking you time to get used to our ways, King Orion?”

The silence from Orion confirmed his suspicions. “Well, if you want to know more about us, why don’t you go to our library?” Shinkai suggested. Orion pondered for a bit, he wasn’t sure if he was going to understand much of the culture of Sirena, but it didn’t hurt to try.

***

Orion didn’t notice the hours he spent in the library. The stack of books that he read kept increasing. Although he didn’t quite understand it at first, he found it interesting how important music was to the people like Sirena. Thanks to the abundance of magic, they could work more efficiently, and could afford time for amusement.

This was in stark contrast to the kingdom of Lama, where they didn’t have the luxury of magic to depend on. This played into their living conditions, their clothing, their music and dance, even. Orion noticed that most of the lyrics of Sirenian songs were mostly devoted to the stars and gods of water, where as the ones in Lama talked about the dedication, hardwork and the fruits of the labour of the citizens.

Orion was about to pick up another book when he heard Erin call out for him, “Your Highness, lunch is ready! Tell me when you’re done memorising songs to serenade your future mate~” 

Orion wished that the book was his so that he could throw it at his aide before the rascal ran off.

***

The air around lunch time was rather tense, both Sardinia and Orion avoided talking to each other. It was mainly Erin and Shinkai talking (and for some reason Erin was asking about the types of spices that were grown here) Orion in the meantime was more focused on how to apologise for his behaviour.

Perhaps he could walk around town and figure out something? He finished his lunch quickly and excused himself. Erin gave a cheeky grin to Shinkai, and Shinkai realised he was about to get dragged into a mess.

***

“Tell me why again we’re tailing your King?” Shinkai asked as he hid behind a tree, with Erin underneath him.

“Well don’t you find it funny that Orion is so keen to learn more about the culture and know more about Sirena?”

“Isn’t that a consequence of wanting to be in an alliance with us?”

“Then why hasn’t Sardinia asked anything about Lama?”

“Good point,” Shinkai said.

“Orion won’t admit it, but he has a crush on Sardinia,” Erin said casually.

“Is that why he agreed so easily for the marriage?”

“Maybe. Ah! He’s leaving the shop...he’s empty handed too…” Erin moved into the crowd.

“Wait! Erin!” Shinkai whisper-shouted and followed behind him, trying his best to not draw attention to himself.

They followed Orion to a flower shop. Orion looked at the flowers in confusion. He remember overhearing from his soldiers that flowers made great gifts for their mates. But how did he know which one to pick? Thankfully the lady noticed his confusion. 

“May I help you young man? You seem puzzled. Who are you getting the flowers for?” she asked kindly.

“Well, it’s for someone I like, but I made him angry.”

“Ah? A lover’s quarrel then?” she asked, immediately heading out to search for flower bouquets.

The tips of Orion’s ears turned pink. “You could say that…”

The lady handed him a bouquet of white tulips, “Well you have to talk to them first. Flowers won’t fix everything.”

“I know I know...I don’t think that he’ll be willing to talk to me soon…” He took the flowers and took some money out of his pocket.

“Well the monthly ball will be there in a few days, and it’ll be our King’s first appearance with his soon-to-be mate! I wonder how handsome he would be~” The lady went off track and then brought herself back to reality. “You should see your lover there! Everyone gets a little chatty after a good dance!” She took the money and wished Orion all the best as he left the store. 

“You can stop tailing me now, Shinkai.” Orion said out loudly, surprising the two of them. Shinkai came out of the bushes, looking very sheepish. He was about to speak up, when Orion raised his hand to silence him.

“It’s OK, I know you didn’t have malicious intent...So I’ll let you go…” Orion said, as he headed back to the palace. Once Orion left, Erin popped up from the bush.

“We really need to work on your ability to hide...”

***

Orion walked around the palace, trying to find Sardina. He finally found him in one of the study rooms, doing some paperwork.

“Come in Orion, I know it’s you outside the door.” He said nonchalantly. Orion walked in, with flowers in hand.

“I’ve come to apologise...I realise that my behaviour might have been upsetting you.”

“Oh, yeah. Your behaviour did upset me. But it wasn’t your fault...you just think differently. And while I don’t agree with you, I respect your decision.”

“So...you accept my apology?”

“Yes. Shinkai told me you were in the library, trying to learn about us. Also, white tulips happen to be my favourite flowers. Give me that.”

Orion handed over the bouquet, and Sardinia immediately took them and put them in a vase. “Thank you. I really need something pretty to look at, reading this paperwork is an eyesore.”

Orion walked over to his desk, “Is this in preparation for the ball?”

Sardinia chuckled, “I’m surprised you remember. You’ve never attended it.”

“Well…” Orion looked away sheepishly, “I don’t know how to dance…”

Sardinia dropped his pen, “You can’t be serious…” He began to chuckle a little, “You do realise we’re supposed to dance in front of everyone right?”

Orion froze in place, “W-Well maybe I’ll just be in the background…”

“No can’t do! It’s customary for couples to lead the dance, and since we announced our alliance, we have to be the first dancers.”

“But...I’ll make a fool out of myself!”

“Not if I can help it. Meet me in the ballroom, and wear loose clothing. For now, let me get back to my paperwork.” Sardinia said without letting Orion have a say in the matter. Orion found himself outside the study room’s door, trying his best to recollect what exactly happened. Realising that Sardinia had made arrangements for him to learn dance was… oddly comforting? He wouldn’t let him down and decided to go to the library, hoping to find some instructions about dancing.

***

Orion arrived at the ballroom, marveling at the size of it. He spotted Sardinia in the corner, with Shinkai and Erin present with them. He walked over to them, wondering what they were doing there.

“Ah, Orion. You finally arrived.” Sardinia said, removing his robe to reveal a loose shirt and pants. 

“W-Wait? You’re going to teach me how to dance?” Orion asked, utterly shocked.

“Why is there a problem if I do?” Sardinia asked.

“None…but” Orion was cut off.

“Alright then! Shinkai, play your flute!” Shinkai brought his flute to his lips and played a soft tune. Sardinia took Orion by his hand and guided the other one to his waist.

“Now, I’m teaching you a simple dance, just follow what I do, OK?” Sardinia said as he took a few steps to the side. Orion followed, feeling a little proud.

Until Sardina started spinning the both of them around. Orion wasn’t trying to, but every time he ended up stepping on Sardinia’s foot, making him yelp.

Finally Sardinia asked Shinkai to stop. “You gotta loosen up a little!” He told Orion sternly.

“Well I’m trying to move with you and paying attention to the beat of the notes!”

“Well, stop trying to pay attention, and just let the notes flow through you!”

“That’s easy for you to say!”

Sardinia grumbled, “Dancing isn’t something that’s to be learnt from reading. You have to feel it with your heart.” He took his hands again, and said, “Imagine that we’re in a battle, pay close attention to my moves...and think how you should respond.” He gestured for Shinkai to play his flute.

Orion took a deep breath and focused on Sardinia as if he was a target. He noticed every little detail he had, right from his pale pink hair, to how soft his hands were, to the sweet gentle scent he gave off. Once Sardinia began to dance, Orion felt himself move with him. He was slightly off sync, but at least he wasn’t stepping on Sardinia’s foot any more. As the tune got more energetic, he felt a sudden rush of confidence and lifted Sardinia in the air.

Sardinia’s eyes blew open in surprise. Orion looked at his face, it was glowing under the low light of the evening sun. He almost looked...celestial. As he lowered Sardinia, Sardinia placed his hands on his shoulders for support, gazing into his eyes. Orion felt as though time had stopped for a brief moment...at least until Shinkai stopped playing. 

“You can put me down now, Orion.” Sardinia said.

Orion blinked, before setting Sardinia down. Sardinia looked a little shocked.

“Well, you seem to be more than capable in dancing...but let’s leave the lifts out for now OK?” Sardinia said with a little cough. Orion thought it might have been the lighting of the room, but did Sardinia seem a little...pink in the face?

“Right then, let’s take it from the top then.” Sardinia held his hand once more. Orion for once ignored Erin’s giggling, for he had something far better to focus on.

***

The night of the ball went on without a hitch. Orion managed to dance without stepping on Sardinia’s toes. He even got compliments from the nobles (though he felt it was just to gain favour with him). Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sardinia leave the ballroom. He excused himself and followed Sardinia out of the room, finding him near the stairs.

“Ah, you followed me out.” Sardinia stated.

“Was I not supposed to?”

“No, I’m actually kind of glad that you’re here.” Sardinia said with a sigh, “Talking with so many people is such a pain…”

“Why don’t you just reduce the number of people attending then?”

“No...this ball is a celebration for the people, it’s meant for them, not me.” Sardinia remembered something, “Come along with me, I want to show you a special place.” He tugged on Orion’s sleeve, beckoning him to follow.

Orion followed him without question, until they reached a small garden, on the backside of the palace. It was a small patch of land, but it had a lot of flowering plants. There was a pond, that had little buds.

“This is my private garden. I come here when I feel upset.” Sardinia touched the petals of a stargazer lily, “It’s calming is it not?”

“It is…” Orion noted, gazing at the night sky, taking in the scent of the flowers, it all was somehow very soothing for him.

“Did you find this garden?”

“No...Once my father decided to abdicate, I was given all the responsibilities...well most of them went to our other aides since I was young at that time…” Sardinia sat down on the grass, facing the pond, “I suddenly was made king, and had to be treated like one. But...all they saw was a weak child who needed counselling. And when I presented as an Omega, it took awhile for the other kingdoms to acknowledge my capability to rule… Even now some people refuse to acknowledge this…”

Orion sighed and sat next to Sardinia, “I suppose you and I aren’t too different. I was made King against my father’s wishes. He was too harsh on the people, so they retaliated and I was put in place. He complains that I’m too soft on the people, and that they will do the same for me too...But at the end of the day, I just want to make my people happy.”

Sardinia looked at Orion, and held his hand, “Well, that itself is a sign you’re a good king. You probably take care of your subjects well.”

“I do my best...Just like you do.”

There was silence between the two of them on the quiet night. But this was different compared to the times of tension between them. For the first time, they had a mutual sense of understanding.

“Oh, the buds in the pond are blooming.” Orion said, admiring the water lilies blooming. 

“Yeah, they only bloom at night...Kind of silly if you ask me, since no one is there to see them bloom.”

“But there are people like you who would still wait for them to bloom, so I don’t think it’s a complete waste.” Orion said with a gentle smile. 

Sardinia didn’t know how to respond, just humming in agreement. The tension was back in the air, except, it was because they were waiting for something to happen…

Orion cupped Sardinia’s face with one hand. Sardinia was already beautiful, but the starlight made his face glow. Orion wasn’t sure what overcame him, but he closed the gap, kissing Sardinia gently on the lips. 

Sardinia closed his eyes. This was...unexpected...yet he didn’t dislike it. Rather he kind of liked it. He moved in closer, deepening the kiss a little. Sardinia liked how gentle Orion was being, even though he seemed a little rough. 

They parted in a few minutes, looking at each other. They could go ahead and kiss more, but then Sardinia remembered, “Oh! The ball! We have to return!” 

Orion suddenly remembered about it, “Right! We have to!” As he got up and dusted his clothes, Sardinia said, “Make sure to come here again tomorrow.”

Orion nodded, and took the both of them to the ball where they hoped they weren’t missed.

***

The next three days were mainly spent in leisure with Orion walking with Shinkai and Erin through the towns, trying to interact with the people more. Sardinia also joined sometimes, the air between the two of them now amicable. They didn’t talk much with each other - except at night in their secret garden.

During those nights, they would lie on the grass and talk with each other. Sardinia would point to the various constellations and tell the story behind each one of them. Orion would talk about new developments in Lama, along with stories of their conquests. 

The little garden was a secluded space, a world just meant for the two of them. Sardinia felt his heart flutter a little, which greatly confused him. Was he...actually falling for Orion? Sure, they kissed once, but surely that didn’t mean anything...Could he actually fall in love with someone he was supposed to be married to, anyways?

As the day of their departure arrived, Sardinia felt a little sad. So maybe these feelings were real, then...Or was it just a case of familiarity? Soon life returned to normal, with only Shinkai noticing the sadness.

Little did Sardinia know, Orion felt the same way.

***

Progress on trade between the two kingdoms was developing well over the next few months. As promised, a few builders came from Lama and Sardinia granted them the land and resources needed to build the research center and military base. The Alphas were first skeptical about the Omega mages given to help them, but once they proved that they could carry their own weight, there was no major problem.

Sardinia was happy that the ties between the Lamarians and Sirenians was getting better, despite the difference in culture. However, one thing was missing.

Orion.

Sardinia knew he was busy and they haven’t been officially engaged yet. But the loneliness was starting to hit more, though he wasn’t sure exactly what to do about it. It wasn’t like Orion could pop back in here any time he wished to...He wasn’t even sure if Orion liked him back the same way.

Soon, he had to send ten mages to Orion, along with the builders he sent. Then an idea hit him - why couldn’t he go along with them?

He soon wrote a letter to Orion, informing him of the envoy, along with the extra luggage.

***

Sardinia had learnt a lot about Lama from Orion, but he still wasn’t expecting the beautiful spectacle in front of him as they landed. The buildings towered over, a display of the grandeur and the power the people of Lama were capable of. Many people were seen travelling to and fro randomly, living their own lives.

Yet, even though the people were there in large number, Sardinia still felt a sense of coldness and loneliness that came from the people. No wonder Orion found Sirena uncomfortable.

The mages, along with Sardinia and Shinkai were escorted by five soldiers on a train, which made for an awkward sight. But, they finally reached the palace, and Sardinia lost his breath again. 

The palace was a beautiful obsidian, that glittered under the starlight. It looked simple, but in its simplicity, lied its elegance. The palace kind of reminded of Orion…

Erin was waiting at the entrance, waving at Shinkai. Sardinia stared at the two of them, wondering when the two of them became so close. Soon, Orion walked to the entrance. Sardinia felt his heart skip a beat, and then immediately sink when Orion seemed tired.

“Welcome King Sardinia and his aide, I hope you had a good trip?” He asked with a soft smile.

“Yes we did, Orion,” Sardinia said warmly, “thanks to the arrangements you made.”

Orion smiled, and led the entourage into the palace. The inside of the palace was a stark contrast to the exterior. White granite flooring, along with white walls and lots of lighting. It radiated a rather cool, yet comforting presence. 

“Tell me, what would you prefer? Some food? Or some rest?”

Sardinia ask Shinkai and the other mages what they would need, and after a bit of discussion they came to a bit of consensus.

“We’d like to rest a little, before we eat,” Sardinia said.

“Very well then. Erin! Lead our guests to our rooms,” Orion said as he walked away, presumably to do some work.

Erin first led Sardinia to his room, which was right next to Orion’s. He was tempted to peep into his room, to get an idea what it was like. But he actually was tired from the travelling. He laid down on the soft white bed, peering at the window that overlooked the city, before dozing off.

***

Erin came to wake Sardinia up. “Wake up King Sardinia! Food is ready! I know cause I helped to prepare some of it!”

Sardinia woke up, feeling slightly disoriented. But he got ready soon, and went to the dining hall. He noticed that Shinkai and the other mages were present there already. He sat next to Orion, keeping an eye on Erin and Shinkai.

“Ne, when did Erin and Shinkai get so close?”

“Oh? They were always together when I was there in Sirena…”

“Is that so? Seems like Erin is trying to impress Shinkai. He even said that he helped with the cooking.”

Orion’s mouth went agape, “He helped???” He looked at Sardinia’s plate, and suggested, “Hey your plate looks far better! May I have it?”

“But….we have the same food?” Sardinia said as he switched the plates. Orion took a bite and immediately gagged.

“Water! Water!” He screamed out. Attendants immediately arrived to hand water to him. Sardinia was confused. He took a bite out of his food and it tasted fine?

Erin started giggling, “Ha! I knew you would switch plates with King Sardinia! I didn’t expect this plan to work so well.”

Sardinia on hearing this plan also started giggling, and it broke into laughter one he saw Orion’s glaring face. Soon the table was chuckling, the tension and silence disappearing, making the people feel at ease. Orion decided to let Erin go for this prank...just this once.

***

Sardinia was finding it hard to sleep at night. The sky was different, glowing a bright green in contrast to Sirena’s pink. He also missed the sight of Mistero from his window. Perhaps a drink would soothe him.

He got up and tried to find a way to the kitchen for a drink. As he stepped out of his room, he noticed the light coming from Orion’s room. He opened the door a little and noticed Orion sleeping on his desk, on top of a bundle of papers. Sardinia smiled warmly. Orion really did look rather cute when he slept. He went to his bed and took a blanket from it to cover Orion. He leaned ahead to kiss his forehead good night, when Orion stirred from his sleep.

“Nhhh? Huh? Sardinia? What are you doing up this late?” Orion slurred, rubbing his eyes.

“I should say the same for you...Doing paperwork this late won’t be helpful to anyone…” 

“Heh...Ordering me around in my own kingdom...You really are something.” He yawned and stretched, “What did you need?”

“Oh, I just wanted a glass of water...and I was heading to the kitchen.”

“Come, let me accompany you.” Orion got up and walked ahead, letting Sardinia follow him. The only thing that accompanied them was the silence of the night. Orion broke the silence, speaking up, “Hey, I’m sorry if I cannot spend much time with you. There have been some issues, which I need to sort out.”

Sardinia shook his head, “That’s OK. I sort of figured that when I noticed the people around here...they seem...tense.”

“Yeah. There have been some rebels, trying to reinstate my father, but...I have to stop it. For the sake of peace.”

Sardinia pondered a little, as they reached the kitchen. “It’s admirable that you want to keep peace, but remember, peace brought from fear isn’t really peace at all.” He took a sip of water and placed the glass in the sink. 

“I’m aware of that. I will not become my father.” Orion said with such a strong conviction that surprised Sardinia. He then smiled.

“Don’t focus on not becoming your dad so much that you lose track on who you are...You are far more than your father’s son and successor…”

“Mmmm…” Orion hummed, and they both walked in silence to their rooms. 

“Go to bed,” Sardinia said.

“Same goes for you, Sardinia.”

And they both headed to they rooms, in hopes that sleep would lull them more.

***

“What do you mean I can’t leave the palace on my own?” Sardinia grumbled at the guard at the gate. Sardinia was starting to get tired of being cooped up in the palace all alone, and wanted to take a better look at the Kingdom of Lama. However, this guard stood in their way.

“I am sorry, we have strict orders to not let any of our guests out. Please understand.” The guard said calmly. Sardinia knew there was no point in getting angry at the guard, he was just the messenger of someone else. Yet if Sardinia wanted to go out, he will go out.

“What’s all the fuss about?” Erin sauntered in out of nowhere. Sardinia wondered whether he appeared now or he was listening to everything. “Ah, is the King of Sardinia not able to go out due to safety concerns?”

“Yes sir!”

“And if I’m with the King, all doubts of safety would be dispelled?”

“Ye- wait what sir??”

“Good that settles it!” Erin clapped his hands. “We both will travel in town in disguises, since King Sardinia is keen to see more of our lovely Kingdom. It would be a shame to deny him that right, would it not?”

The guard was tongue-tied, hoping he would not get into trouble, as Erin led an equally dumbfounded Sardinia back to his chambers to disguise them.

***

A pair of black-haired blue eyed boys were seen leaving the palace by the guards. At one glance, they seemed to be twins, perhaps of nobility. One wouldn’t be wrong as they were Erin and Sardinia.

“It’s a good thing we are similar in size and body structure. Most of my clothes fit you!” Erin said with a grin while Sardinia just nodded. This was far different to what he was used to back in Sirena, where he could mingle with the people freely. Was the situation that bad?

Erin noticed the silence, and decided to cheer him up. He took him by his hand and led him to a local metal workshop. “Since you’re here in Lama, at least you should see what we’re famous for.”

Sardinia was about to protest when he saw the destination. Wait, this was what Lama was famous for? The shop looked so small...But, there was a lot of noise coming from it, so there was definitely some work happening. Both of them peered into a window, where a middle-aged man was welding a part of a vehicle...or that’s what Sardinia observed.

The man was completely focused on his work, as the machine gave off sparks. Sardinia wondered if it was even safe for him. His hands seemed coarse and rough from labour too. The man seemed to notice that he was being watched and gestured the two men to come to his shop. Sardinia was a little scared, but Erin reassured him it would be OK.

“What are you two boys doing peeping in like that?” The man asked with a gruff voice.

“I’m sorry, I was just fascinated by what you were doing.” Sardinia said earnestly.

“Fascinated by what I was doing? Have you never seen a workshop before?” The man asked confused. “Where are you from?” 

Sardinia was confused on what answer to give, when Erin spoke up. “You’d have to forgive my brother. He’s spent most of his life in Alba with my father, so he’s not that accustomed to things here.”

On hearing that, the face of the old man softened, “Well, can’t blame ya there. These civil wars left most of this area tense and fearful. I wouldn’t be surprised by that decision. Personally I just feel it’s a jerk-off match between all the rich people.”

“If it was so fearful, then why did you not leave?” Sardinia asked.

“To where? Lama always has, and will be my home. I ain’t leaving this place even if a dragon stampedes through. Besides, I have my customers who depend on my metal. I need to serve them too ya know?” He gestured to the variety of metal items he had to fix. “To those running the wars, these things don’t matter. However it’s everything for us. And we ain’t gonna run away and leave behind everything just cause of some fear!” The man spoke earnestly.

Sardinia was actually kind of stumped. So this was what Orion was about when he said he’d rather choose his own path, than depend on the stars. People in Lama really were something else.

“Now, do you boys have anything you want me to fix? If not, then scram! Don’t waste my time! I’m on a deadline here.” He flailed his arms at them, chasing them out of the store.

Sardinia gave a soft smile to himself, as he left the shop, and Erin was leading him to someplace new. These were the people Orion was eager to protect, and Sardinia too wanted nothing more than peace and stability for these hard-working, tenacious people.

***

After five days from his arrival in Lama, Sardinia managed to get some free time with Orion. Orion had asked to have tea with him, which he gladly accepted. He was excited to just talk with Orion, to talk about how things are going in Sirena, of all the things he observed in Lama. He did his usual consultation with his tarot cards, and his expression immediately paled.

It was the Five of Swords, the card of deceit and dishonour. This had to be related to Orion, given the current circumstances. He had to tell him during tea time...but till then, he had to keep it a secret.

Once evening came, Sardinia sat in a small tea room with floor to ceiling windows. While the room was well-lit with the stars, it was those very stars that foretold something dark.

Once Orion arrived, he noticed the dark look on Sardinia’s face.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost.” He gestured to the attendant to serve them tea. 

Sardinia whispered, “Orion, this is something I need to talk to you about in private.”

Orion noticed the urgency in Sardinia’s tone, and dismissed the attendant.

“What’s wrong Sardinia? 

“Orion, I think you are in trouble.”

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, before Sardinia elaborated.

“I saw in my cards, something of great dishonour will occur.”

“What are the chances of you being wrong?” Orion asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Never. My cards have always been right.” Sardinia said with unshakable confidence.

Orion sighed, “Very well, I shall exert caution. Now, have some of your tea before it gets cold.”

Sardinia nodded and took a sip, immediately spitting it out. 

“Blegh! It tastes bitter…” As soon as Sardinia said those words, he began to feel a bit dizzy, world slowly fading to black. “O...rion?” he said softly as he fell to the ground, the sound of his name being called out by Orion being the last thing he heard.

***

Sardinia woke up, feeling his head on something soft...like a pillow. He slowly was coming to his senses, when he realised he was at a medical center. He tried to recollect what happened, when he felt someone embrace him.

“Thank the stars you are alright,” Orion spoke, a little soft and broken.

“Mmmm...what happened?”

“Ah, your tea had poison….thankfully you didn’t drink enough for it to be lethal but…” Orion’s hug grew tighter. “I should have been careful.”

Ah...so that was the act of dishonour. Trying to harm the guest of the king to give him a bad name.

“It’s OK, they didn’t get away with it...They didn’t sully your name.”

“That’s not why I’m upset.” Orion pulled away and cupped Sardinia’s face. “I don’t want to lose you. I know it seems irrational, but, over the week I met you, I’ve grown attached to you.” He caressed Sardinia’s cheek gently with his thumb, “I...I think...I’ve fallen in love with you...with your looks, with your strength, with your love for your people…”

Sardinia felt his face heat up, and placed his palms over Orion’s. “I...I have felt the same way about you Orion, about your loyalty, your focus, your stubbornness although the latter can be bit of a pain.”

Orion chuckled softly, “I could say the same for you...so since we both have a mutual understanding…” He searched for something in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Sardinia’s pulse rose, he knew what it was, but he couldn’t help but feel excited.

Orion opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a pearl placed on top. Next to the pearl, there was a design resembling the tail fin of a fish, decorated with rose quartz on one side and white opal on the other. 

“Sardinia, will you be my mate?” Orion asked.

“Well, what do you think my answer will be?” Sardinia asked with a chuckle.

“You tell me, you are the one who is able to read the stars between us.” Orion decided to play along.

“You don’t need to read the stars to know what I’m going to say…” Sardinia leaned ahead and gave a soft kiss, “My answer is yes, Orion. I want to be your mate.” 

Orion put the ring on his finger, and returned the kiss, forging a new bond between the two of them.

***

Nearly four months had passed since Orion and Sardinia had gotten engaged in private. The development between the two kingdoms had progressed at a steady pace, with the two kings going to the other’s kingdom to check for progress, along with other duties.

Sardinia was visiting Lama, when he felt a sudden pang in his gut, along with a warm sensation. He knew immediately what it was. And as he met Orion, Orion seemed to guess what it was immediately as he lifted him up and immediately took him to his bedroom. Sardinia would have been able to speak, if Orion’s scent wasn’t overwhelming him. He sensed it was the same for Orion.

Once Orion laid him on the bed, Sardinia felt his senses plunged even more. He was completely surrounded by everything that belonged to Orion. And now he wanted to be one of them too.

“Kiss me.” Sardinia demanded, pulling Orion down to the bed. Orion smiled, and complied, kissing him softly. When his mate asked him so sweetly, how could he say no?

Soon the kisses got desperate, with teeth and tongue involved. Sardinia began to strip Orion, running his fingers over Orion’s chiselled body, noting every little indent his fingertips coursed over. Each touch sent heat all over Orion’s body, making him hungry. He pulled away, and kissed Sardinia’s neck, before biting into his scent gland harshly. Even though the ring showed that they belonged to each other, this mark was an imprint that Orion was Sardinia’s alpha, and no one else.

Sardinia let out a sharp yelp and clung to Orion, his libido skyrocketing once he was marked. He began begging for it, “Orion...Alpha...f-fuck me...fuck me” His voice came broken amidst soft cries and moans.

“Mark me first, Omega.” Orion placed his neck near Sardinia’s lips. Sardinia kissed along his neck, and on finding the gland, bit into it. Orion hissed from the pain, reminding himself that he now belonged to Sardinia as much as Sardinia belonged to him. 

Sardinia stripped himself naked and grinded against Orion’s growing erection, getting impatient.

“Didn’t you want to be my mate? Strip your clothes and fuck me.” Sardinia whined as he clawed at Orion’s back. Orion took off his pants and boxers, finally revealing his throbbing erection. He was able to hold himself together for far longer than Sardinia, but now he just didn’t want to.

He took a packet of lube from his drawer, “Sardinia, spread your legs open,” Orion said as he coated his fingers with the lube. Sardinia obeyed, “Finally deciding to-” and he let out a loud moan as Orion pressed two fingers in, and began to scissor him open. He arched his back when he felt his prostate being pressed against. Orion took this as a cue and added another finger in, stimulating it in slow circles.

All this attention was too much for Sardinia. His eyes began to prick with tears as he came with a sigh. Orion stopped to let Sardinia catch his breath while lubing his cock up. Once he was ready, he positioned the tip right at Sardinia’s entrance, leaning over to kiss his tears.

“Do you want me to enter you?”

“Yes…” came the weak reply.

“I’m sorry, didn’t quite hear that,” Orion said with a soft pant while grinning

Sardinia gritted his teeth, “Listen here Alpha. If you don’t put your cock in me now, I’ll flip you over and fucking ride you till you apologise.”

Orion merely smiled and pushed Sardinia’s thighs closer to his chest and thrusted in deeply. Sardinia’s eyes blew open and he clawed at Orion’s shoulders. Orion moved his hands to hold Sardinia’s waist as he began to fuck him slowly. 

As Orion began to pick up the pace, Sardinia pulled him down for a rough kiss, biting his lower lip. His legs wrapped around Orion’s waist, letting him go deeper into him. Orion returned the kisses with equal fervour, feeling himself reach closer and closer to the edge.

Finally the both of them climaxed together, Sardinia feeling the warmth of Orion’s cum filling him up with a soft sigh. Once Orion pulled out, they held each other in their arms, gently whispering, “I love you” in between their broken breaths. They nuzzled against each other’s cheeks, enjoying the calm before they felt arousal again. They had taken a new step to their relationship, one that cemented them as partners.

***

“Well that was...unexpected…” Orion said, starting to feel a little tired after three rounds.

“Mmmm, but at least I’m glad I got to spend this heat with you…” Sardinia said, holding Orion’s arm. 

“Yeah, I suppose we can do today’s plans later then. I’ll ask Erin to reschedule it…”

“Don’t bother, he’s probably with Shinkai right now…”

“...You have got to be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> For all those interested in the little side couple of Erin and Shinkai, I wrote a small pwp over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400364)!
> 
> Thank you Prince for beta-reading my work! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter @BChessmaster


End file.
